1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a rubber bearing, particularly for the bearing support of a stabilizer bar in a motor vehicle, comprising two rubber half-shells. A side of one of the half-shells is connected with a side of the other one of the half-shells with a thin rubber connecting piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art rubber-metal bushings of the above-mentioned type are already known (see, for example, German reference DE-PS 39 03 350), wherein two outer bearing half-shells are clamped together to form a receptacle lug. These outer bearing half-shells receive two rubber-metal half-shells. For this purpose, a rubber layer is provided at the radial inner metal reinforcement, this rubber layer extending continuously from one metal half-shell to the other metal half-shell so that the two rubber-metal half-shells hold together and form a rubber film hinge at the continuous thin rubber layer. The two rubber-metal half-shells are foldable about this rubber film hinge to facilitate assembly. This prior art design is disadvantageous in that folding can only take place within a restricted angular area, namely in the area in which the outer bearing half-shells abut at one another.